Pride and Consequence
by MewMewExorcist
Summary: Leafpool. Her birthmother. Crowfeather. Her biological father. Not Squirrelflight, not Brambleclaw. Yet she had turned against them all, her brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, even her half-brother, Breezepelt. Dedicated to thepreamaster22. One-shot.


**So, here I am again. Yes, I have returned! I am not dead! Anyway, this is for you, thepremaster22! Happy X-Mas Prea! Review and enjoy people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Warriors!**

**Pride and Consequence**

Tail swishing from side to side, fur relaxed and paws stepping daintily, a cat padded forward with confidence, face hidden in the shadows. The musty scent of the underground tunnels mixing with the slightest hint of crisp fresh air tickled her nostrils. Weak sunlight glinted as it entered the tunnel opening, making the cat's black fur shine with a luster.

The unknown cat lifted her head to the light, showing deep emerald eyes holding peace and wisdom. Those eyes shone brightly as she inhaled the frigid air. The she-cat, formerly known as Hollyleaf, curled her tail around her paws as she sat, still taking deep breaths of the leaf-bare air.

Hollyleaf closed her eyes, going through the daily ritual of cleansing her mind. As usual, she thought about Ashfur's murder first. Guilt tinged her fur, making it fluff up slightly. It was true she had meant to kill him, had enjoyed the blood flowing, the sense of power within her paws. But at the same time, she hadn't enjoyed it. Even as she had sunk her canines into his flesh, her sense of revenge had faded, and she found herself confused as to her reason for mindless murder. She turned to another, similarly vengeful memory.

Leafpool. Her birthmother. Crowfeather. Her biological father. Not Squirrelflight, not Brambleclaw. Yet she had turned against them all, her brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, even her half-brother, Breezepelt. Not that she cared for that mange-pelt of a cat. But they had both inherited Crowfeather's pelt and pride...

Hollyleaf shook her head, raising a paw to paw at her muzzle. No! Breezepelt meant nothing to her! Just as Leafpool meant nothing to her as a mother. She should have killed her when she had the chance, yet she did, in an attempt to make Leafpool eat deathberries. Leafpool had merely stared at her with those searching eyes of hers, telling her that the life she lived was worse than death. Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes, the memory particularly strong. She had been quite shaken, although she had tried not to show it. That was the last time Hollyleaf had any contact with Leafpool. She had walked out on her mother, cold and uncaring.

Now her brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather were a different matter. She had cared for them, like a sister should have. She loved Lionblaze immensely, his contagious courage and confidence, all the while envying Jayfeather's ability to read her mind, although she hardly ever minded, having gotten used to it quickly.

Hollyleaf growled mentally. How she despised her conflicting feelings! Standing, she gave her fur a good shake and strode into the forest of Thunderclan.

Hollyleaf strolled aimlessly, letting her paws take her wherever they felt like. Unfortunately, that worked against her, and she became entangled in a low hanging tree branch. The black she-cat managed to flail her way out, but tripped over her paws and ended up rolling in a shallow puddle.

Much to her annoyance and disgust, Hollyleaf sat up, muddy water dripping off her fur, chilling her to the bone in the glacial air. She started to lick the offending liquid off, but stopped, ears perked. She could hear a patrol coming her way, however slowly. Hollyleaf dived into a convenient bush next to her, fur soaked and shivering like crazy.

As the Thunderclan patrol drew ever closer, she could make out several distinctly familiar scents. Lionblaze and Jayfeather's comforting smell wrapped around her muzzle, and she shivered again, this time with pleasure. She could also smell Berrynose and Thornclaw, much to her surprise. She guessed that this was a hunting patrol, and Jayfeather was tagging along to obtain some much needed supplies before frost hit.

Muffled breathing, a scuffle, the sound of pouncing, and an annoyed mew reached her ears. Faintly, she could hear Berrynose complaining about missed prey. Thornclaw's response was so funny; Hollyleaf was forced clamp a paw over her muzzle to avoid being detected. The following conversation had her jerking in spasms withheld laughter.

"Why? _WHY_? Stupid mouse-brained squirrel! I could have caught it! Why did it have to turn around? I SWEAR I ALMOST HAD IT!"

Hollyleaf could almost picture Thornclaw shaking his head and tutting at Berrynose.

"You should stop blaming everything around you, Berrynose. No, I amend that; you should stop being so self-centered in general. Every time we go out to hunt, you miss at least one piece of prey, and either blame it on the prey, or us. Seriously Berrynose, you have a pride issue. I am adamant on that fact."

Hollyleaf heard her brother's deep voice take a part in the conversation. She sighed happily, extremely content.

"Break it up you two! Berrynose, I swear, you are going to scare all the prey from here to the lake at this rate. Stop shouting. And Thornclaw is right; you have definitely got a huge ego issue."

Jayfeather spoke up next.

"Oh, how about both of you just shut up and help me carry this chervil. Lionblaze, how about you collect the prey we did get... and follow us back to camp."

Hollyleaf supposed the pause in Jayfeather's speech was the blind medicine cat glaring at Berrynose, and she thoughtlessly let out a small chuckle.

Horrified, Hollyleaf slapped her tail over her mouth. What if Jayfeather heard her? She knew about his strange powers. What if he found her? What if he bought her back to Thunderclan? What if... what if...?

* * *

><p>Jayfeather paused, hearing a small, muted noise. He made a split second decision. Turning back to his clanmates, he told them to head back to camp without him, his excuse being he had to gather some tansy. They gave him a strange look, but obeyed, unwillingly in Berrynose's case.<p>

When they were out of sight, Jayfeather turned to where he heard the sound. He began to carefully pick his way where he had last heard the sound, calling out in a snarling tone, just in case it was an enemy warrior.

Behind him, a bush rustled, and Jayfeather heard something go racing out of it. Abandoning all caution, he gave chase.

"Come back!" Jayfeather yowled, paws thrumming on the mossy ground. The cat, as it seemed to be, stopped suddenly and did a hairpin swerve, shooting past Jayfeather, kicking moss and dirt into his pelt. The intruder got away as Jayfeather stood there, confused and puzzled.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf gasped, safely in her tunnels, fur steaming from her exertions. Even though her blood tingled with the excitement of seeing Jayfeather again, that encounter was too close for comfort! After calming down sufficiently enough to give herself a through grooming, the sun had sank to sundown. As Hollyleaf sat there, staring at the majestic sight, she thought back to the conversation Thornclaw and Berrynose had. It was true Berrynose was prideful, but she had pride as well. It had come from Crowfeather's side of the family. She believed that pride was what had caused this mess to ensue in the first place. Pride had ruled her heart, causing unnecessary anger. And now she was paying the consequence. Hollyleaf stood, licking her chest fur. She would think about this another day, but for now, it was time for her to return to her home in the tunnels. The sun sank beneath the horizon as Hollyleaf turned and walked back into the labyrinth of tunnels, head and tail held high.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, Prea, how did I do? Heck, everyone, how did I do? Please, please review! Your reviews really make my day! <strong>


End file.
